Swimming pools, spas, and patios and the like are commonly enclosed both for security reasons and to keep out insects, birds, animals and debris such as falling leaves.
In most cases screening is all that is used to cover the enclosures. However, in some cases the enclosures are at least partially covered by translucent or tinted glass or plastic materials to help keep out the weather and also provide some sun screening effect. Regardless of what covering material is used, the covering material is typically permanently installed on the roof structure as well as on the side wall structure. Having a permanently installed roof covering has the disadvantage that the roof covering cannot readily be removed in case of unusually high snow fall or high winds which could cause severe damage to the roof covering material and possible structural damage to the enclosure itself.
Providing such enclosures with removable roof panels is generally known. However, heretofore such removable roof panels have been difficult to install or remove, and the structure for accommodating such removable panels is typically quite expensive.